Le sans repos
by nociferus
Summary: Une guerre sans pitié, des héros qui luttent pour leurs idéaux. What's your game ?


La blessure de la jambe l'empêchant de marcher, sa victime rampa sur le sol boueux, s'éloignant de lui, dans une tentative désespérée de se sauver.

« Tues-le » lui dit la voix.

Obéissant, Drenil leva son épée et s'apprêta à tuer sa proie. Celle-ci se coucha sur le dos et lui fit face. Sous le casque de fer, la créature le regarda dans les yeux. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, et une de ses longues défense était brisée. Même si la mort était sur lui, le troll ne montrait aucun signe de peur.

Tous les deux restèrent immobile, l'un sur le sol, l'autre avec une épée prête à le tuer.

« Tues-le » répéta la voix.

Le troll essaya une autre action désespérée pour se sauver, et sortit une dague cachée dans sa botte et avec grande dextérité, il la lança sur Drenil. La lame se planta dans le cou, et un liquide noire s'échappa de la blessure, mais il ne réagit pas. Enlevant la dague de son cou, il rendit l'arme à sa victime et se prépara à le tuer.

Qui était-il ? Se demanda Drenil. Pourquoi devait-il le tuer?

Quand la voix répéta son ordre, ses doutes disparurent, et il leva son épée.

Brusquement, une autre dague traversa sa poitrine. Pivotant, il essaya de trancher celui qui venait de l'attaquer, mais l'elfe de la nuit bondit en arrière. Armé d'une dague et d'une épée, l'assassin lui sourit. Derrière lui, d'autres ennemis le rejoignirent. Drenil reconnut une humaine, portant une armure lourde, et illuminée par un aura de lumière. À côté d'elle se trouvait un nain, armé d'un fusil.

Qui étaient-ils ? Se demanda-t-il, agenouillé sur le sol. Pourquoi l'attaquaient-ils?

La voix résonna à nouveaux dans sa tête: « Tues-les tous ».

Il se leva, et serra dans sa main son épée.

Une énorme ombre bondit sur lui, et des crocs se plantèrent dans son épaule. Des griffes lui tranchèrent le dos, et il tomba à terre. Il essaya de blesser le fauve, mais l'animal réussit à s'éloigner. Quand il se leva, un coup de feu éclata et la balle traversa son estomac. Dépassant le fauve, il se précipita sur le chasseur, occupé à recharger son fusil. Malheureusement, au lieu de trouver de la chair, son épée rencontra une autre lame. Protégeant le nain, la paladine éloigna le mort-vivant d'un coup de pied. Le chasseur et l'assassin se préparèrent à l'attaquer, mais la femme leur cria quelque chose. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle dit, mais les deux autres restèrent en arrière. Il regarda la paladine, et vit qu'elle lui rendait le regard.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Que voulait-elle ?

« Tues-la » lui ordonna la voix.

Obéissant la voix, il attaqua.

Leurs épées se frappèrent entre elles, et le métal résonnèrent comme des coups de foudre. La pluie commença à tomber, et le sol devint boueux. Les mouvements de la fille étaient souples et rapides, alors que les siens étaient lents. Elle réussit à le blesser plusieurs fois, mais son corps continuait à bouger. Chaque fois que la voix répétait son ordre, Drenil trouvait la force pour continuer. Soudainement, la femme fit quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas. Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol boueux, et palme contre palme, elle se mit à prier. Surpris par cette action, Drenil s'immobilisa une seconde. Que faisait-elle?

Trouant les nuages, un éclair de lumière tomba sur ciel et éclaira le corps de Drenil. Une énorme douleur le traversa, une douleur qu'il n'avait pas sentis depuis des années. Son corps s'enflamma et Drenil tomba à terre. Bizarrement, il se sentit soulagé. Les flammes brûlaient son corps, mais il ne sentait aucune douleur. Il se sentit apaisé, libéré d'un poids lourd qui l'aplatissait. Il se sentit bien. Mais le plus important, c'était qu'il n'entendait plus la voix.

Avant que son esprit ne disparaisse à jamais, il rencontra le visage de la femme. Ses courts cheveux étaient mouillés, ainsi que son visage, mais ceci n'était pas à cause de la pluie. La femme chuchota quelque chose, et cette fois ci, Drenil entendit ce qu'elle dit:

- Adieu, mon frère. Repose en paix.

Drenil ferma les yeux, et s'endormit profondément.


End file.
